I'm Not Okay
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Craig x Tweek: Tweek's world comes crumbling down when the secret ingredient of his parents' coffee comes into light.


Disclaimer: I still don't own South Park or "I'm Not Okay." South Park is property of Comedy Central and "I'm Not Okay" is property of MCR.

Pairing: Tweek x Craig

Authoress's Notes: Stick of Truth really got me lovin' the boys of South Park again. :3

* * *

**I'm Not Okay: Chapter One**

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

The secret of Tweak Brother's Coffee had been let out of the bag over the years. Only reason people were coming back religiously to the small town's coffee shop had been what it had been laced with- methamphetamine. Even though the police of South Park were quite incompetent, they had shut down the business once evidence was brought forth and took both Mr. and Mrs. Tweak into custody, leaving their son's fate dangling in the hands of the Child Protective Services.

Tweek didn't want to leave his home, even though he had that absolute paranoia about the gnomes stealing all of his underwear. His head hung low as he was escorted to a small black sedan and had the door slammed behind him. The blonde's friends watched in awe from the other side of the street as the car drove off.

Craig bit down firmly on his lip as that blonde was taken away. They had become closer over the years, Clyde and Token knew that something more had to be going on, but kept their knowledge to themselves. He wasn't going to let Tweek be taken away from him, no matter what the cost. His options were limited, kidnapping the twitchy kid from social services wasn't the most pliable option, but ultimately if his first plan wasn't going to work; he'd have to go that route.

He banged on the door to his mother's room, quite distraught and upset. opened the door and looked at her son with disbelief on her face. Craig didn't cry, but for whatever reason; his cheeks were tear streaked.

"Craig honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Tucker asked the usually troubled teen wrapped his arms tightly around his mother. She held him close, still confused as to what could have gotten him into this mood.

"They took Tweek, mom." Craig looked straight into her eyes. A frown formed on her lips. She had the pleasure of hosting sleepovers with the little blonde boy as a gust. He was a good kid, a little on the off side, but a good none the less.

"Who is they, Craig?" She kept her son close.

"Child protective services…" Craig wilted a bit, "He is already going through enough hell, with what his parents have put him through." He now knew why Tweek wigged out so much, having been addited to meth since he was a kid. "Is there anything we can do mom? I don't want him to go away forever…"

"I'll do my best. We'll see if we can take him in as a foster son." Mrs. Tucker promised as Craig let her go. "Go play for now." She shooed him off and went to get her husband, soon leaving for the CPS office.

_For all the dirty looks; the photographs your boyfriend took. Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

Days went by after Tweek had been taken by the CPS. Craig ha been paying attention to all of the things legalities his parents were going through to attain foster custody of the Tweak son. Things had played favorably for them with Tweek being released into their care in the next few hours.

That news in itself made Craig smile for the first time since he watched the blonde get taken away. "Thanks so much mom, you saving Tweek has made me sooo happy." Craig pulled his mother tightly into his arms. The raven haired male was never really gracious, but Tweek coming to stay in his home lit him back up.

"We'll be going to pick him up here in a few minutes. He will have rehab meetings three times a week though." Mrs. Tucker explained.

"I don't care, as long as he is happy and safe." Craig went to make sure his friend's room was ready. The closet was packed neatly with clothing and shoes for Tweek. Craig's old tv and Xbox were set up on a table to keep the blonde plenty entertained. A back pack filled with school supplies sat on the bed.

Hours later, the sound of the front door opening caused Craig to hurry downstairs. Tweek cringed at sound of feet pounding on wooden steps. The twitchy look disappated as he felt the arms of his friend tightly encircle him.

"Craig… thanks man." He nuzzled his friend gently. "I didn't think you'd save me from that hell hole- gah!" His face et with the other's, pressing his nose to Craig's cheek.

"Probably shouldn't be like this too long, don't want mom and dad catching us." Craig playfully ruffled that mess of blonde hair. "Let's go play Guitar Hero in my room, for old times sake." He winked in response, hinting that video games weren't going to be played.

"Can I get some coffee first?" He asked as Craig chuckled.

"I've already got a mug waiting for you in my room. Let's go on up there." Craig lightly nudged Tweek towards the stair case. The young blonde hurried up to Craig's room and grabbed the mug of coffee happily.

"I just can't believe that my parents would have drugged me like that." Tweek twitched, looking down at the black liquid before taking a long sip.

"Though things played out for us." Craig sat down on his bed, gently resting his head on Tweak's shoulder. "Every thing will work out." The raven haired male planted a kiss on his cheek.

The blonde sighed softly and held tightly onto Craig. "Just not happy to find out that I've been addicted to meth most of my life." A frown splay across Craig's lips. Tweek was already showing differences since he'd stopped drinking the drug laced java. He had put on a few pounds and had managed to button his shirt correctly.

They had been dating on the down low for a few months up until the drug bust at Tweak Bros. Coffee. Craig and Tweak were happy, still remaining in secret did prove to be quite difficult. School dances weren't too awful, though they usually ended up ditching to go and make out behind the community center.

Now having the blonde live in the house with him was going to make their relationship just that much stronger. Though hiding it from his parents was going to prove to be just a bit of a pain. "At least we can enjoy each other's company a lot better." He grinned, showing emotion that he'd only shared with the Tweek.

"GAH… but what if the underpants gnomes come to your house…?" He spazzed out, shaking his head, "And… and take all your underwear! Then you would hate me. I don't want you to hate me." His body shook thinking about the noirette hating him.

Craig shook his head and placed a finger over Tweek's lips. "Shh… they won't come here. If they do, well I'll just have to kick their tiny asses." He pressed his nose to his boyfriend's, "So don't worry about it, all right?" Not worrying was something that Tweek failed miserably at, though he wanted to do his best to make sure he didn't make Craig upset at him.

"O…okay Craig." His lips curved upwards before he set his coffee down to wrap his arms tightly around Craig's neck. "I owe you so much." Tweek couldn't help but feel grateful for his best friend saving him from being sent away. "What can I do to make it up to you Craig?"

In his flat, nasally voice emitted, "Just sit here in my arms, relax and enjoy what's to come next." His lips began to tickle at that pale exposed neck, causing Tweek to tilt his neck to the side.

"Come on Craiiig. We can do this before bed tonight… I just… I just- ACK! I just can't stop thinking about my parents…" His arms crossed in front of his chest. "It doesn't feel right… even though they are where they deserve to be." Tears slid down his cheek.

"Are you going to be okay Tweek?" Craig held the blonde's face in his hands, wiping the wet tears away.

"Nno…no I'm not going to be okay for a while…" He sniffled, nestling his face into the ravenette's chest. "I… I just don't want things to get any worse than they already are." Tweek relaxed some as a soothing hand laced its digits in his mane of messy yellowy locks.

"Things can only get better now, you're getting the help you need. And we're back together now." Craig pointed out, feeling the clammy, cool hand cover his own.

This would be one hell of a bump in the road for the two of them to overcome, with Tweek going through rehab and dealing with no longer living at home with his mother and father. Craig sighed, deciding it would just be easier to roll with the punches. He had never imagined that taking on a boyfriend would make things this complex. Though for Tweek- it was worth it.

_I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay; you wear me out__…_

-TBC-


End file.
